


Your Lips

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuma knows Shikamaru's dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AsumaShika for my poll over on Fanfiction. It's just a small PWP, nothing special. Enjoy! <3

Asuma gripped the towel wrapped around his waist tightly as it threatened to slip off. He sauntered back into his bedroom, still dripping from his shower. He smiled at the sight of his lover stretched out on his bed.

Shikamaru was lounging on a pile of pillows pushed up against the head board. The younger brunette's legs were stretched out in front of him, one arm thrown above his head. The other held a burning cigarette. The Nara brought the cigarette to his kiss bruised lips and took a deep drag before blowing the smoke out in a long line.

The Sarutobi watched his lover for a few moments before smiling and making his way over to his bed. Shikamaru blinked large brown eyes up at him and Asuma leaned down with a smirk. He snagged the cigarette from the younger man's fingers and settled down beside him. Shikamaru glared at him, watching as Asuma took a drag.

The Nara growled lowly when Asuma didn't return it to him afterwards. He made to grab the cigarette but Asuma easily kept it out of his reach. The Sarutobi leaned down and pressed warm lips to Shikamaru's.

"Children shouldn't do such things," the older man teased. This made the Nara glare at him. Without a word, Shikamaru straddled the older man and snatched the cigarette back. With a triumphant grin, he took a drag. Asuma rolled his eyes and the Nara responded by blowing smoke in his face. Before the cigarette could make the path back to the Nara's lips, they were caught by the older man in a bruising kiss.

Asuma twisted his fingers in the lose strands of the Nara's hair, and Shikamaru moaned when the older man pulled harshly. One arm came up to wrap around the Sarutobi's neck and pull him closer. Asuma's other hand ran down the length of the Nara's bare back before settling on the curved rise of his lover's bottom.

The taste of smoke, tobacco, and each other filled their senses. Asuma pressed instantly against the Nara's lips with his tongue and he was granted entrance almost instantly with a faint moan. The Sarutobi delved deep into his lover's mouth, exploring every inch he knew almost by heart. He ran the tip of his tongue across the top of the Nara's mouth teasingly and Shikamaru whimpered for him, hips shifting against him.

The older man pulled back with a growl, dark eyes taking in the sight of his now panting lover. He pressed a kiss on each corner of the Nara's parted lips and one on his nose. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, leaning over to ash in the tray sitting on the bedside table by a pack of condoms, a bottle of lube, and their shared pack of cigarettes and lighter. He squeaked loudly when the Sarutobi's questing hands gripped his ass hard, fingers digging into the supple flesh.

The Nara glared at his lover, who only smiled and leaned in to kiss at the soft flesh of Shikamaru's neck. The Nara whimpered, taking another long drag from the cigarette, which was nearly out. Asuma smirked, nibbling at the Nara's earlobe.

"You know, I know why you started smoking," the older man whispered in his lover's ear. Shikamaru regarded him bored-ly. Asuma chuckled at the look that was so Shikamaru.

"You have an oral fetish, don't you?" This time Shikamaru chocked loudly and pulled further back to give his lover wider eyes. A blush settled across his cheeks, and he opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. Asuma simpered at him.

"Don't think I haven't seen how eager you are to get my cock in that sweet mouth of yours, Shikamaru. Don't think I haven't noticed how much you love making out with me, or how you eat, or when you moan happily around my fingers. You love having something in your mouth, ever since you started dating me." Asuma smiled when the Nara couldn't seem to formulate a proper response. The younger man sat there, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"How about now, Shika?" Asuma husked lowly as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Shikamaru's chest, "Would you like that now, to have my cock sliding past your swollen lips and down your throat? Would you like me to fuck your face until you're as close as I am because you love how my hard dick feels in that dirty mouth of yours?" The Nara shivered uncontrollably, a whimper sliding past his lips. The cigarette in his hand was fast burning down to the butt. Asuma gently took the nearly finished cigarette from his lover and sat it in the tray.

Large hands came up to palm the Nara's bottom, lifting him upwards so the older man could nibble across his chest. He then settled the younger man back in his lap. Asuma wrapped one hand around Shikamaru's and led their hands down until he wrapped the Nara's fingers around his aching erection through the fabric of the towel.

"You want this?" the Sarutobi growled and Shikamaru nodded meekly, reduced to a quivering mass of hormones, want and a need deeper than anything he had ever felt in his life coursing through him. There was just something about is ex-teacher that made him crazy with lust and could bring him to the height of pleasure in moments.

"Then you know what to do," Asuma whispered, thrusting teasingly up into the Nara's hand. Shikamaru nodded again, and the older man caught him in a kiss before letting him pull away.

Shikamaru's hands shook as he inched backwards on the bed. Asuma spread his legs wide, accommodating his lover easily. The towel came undone at the hip as the Sarutobi settled back against the pillows. The Nara's breath quickened and he could feel his pulse pounding in his ears. His cock twitched as he slid his hands up the older man's legs and slowly moved the towel aside. The Nara's mouth actually watered at the sight of his lover's cock.

Asuma was big, to the say the least. Shikamaru knew for a fact he was a good nine inches long, and he was thick too. It had taken the Nara more than a few romps with the older man to be able to take his cock and not be so sore he couldn't walk the next day. His first time had been a scary mix between heaven and hell, but the Nara cherished that moment.

It had taken Shikamaru even longer than that to do what he was about to relish in. Dark eyes stared hungrily at his lover's cock, saliva pooling in his mouth and his own cock twitching. The Nara reached out a hand and wrapped it around the base of the Sarutobi's cock, stroking him up and down a few times.

Asuma moaned, heated eyes watching as the Nara bent over his crotch, supple ass raised in the air. The sight made Asuma groan lowly and he slid a hand down Shikamaru's back, fingers massaging at the base of his spine. The Nara arched up into the touch as he licked his lips and engulfed the head of his lover's cock in the heat of his mouth.

The Nara went right to work. Greedily taking Asuma further and further down his throat with each thrust until, finally, the Nara's nose was buried in the thatch of curls at the base of the older man's cock.

Asuma groaned, one hand coming down to bury his fingers in the Nara's long tresses. Shikamaru moaned at the touch, tongue swirling up and down the erection in his mouth. Asuma's breathing slowly became ragged as the Nara alternated between hungry sucks at the head and deep throating him. The Sarutobi could feel climax rising up in him, but he didn't want to pull the brunette off him before Shikamaru had gotten his fill.

Said brunette was close to orgasm himself. The taste and feel of Asuma in his mouth had his cock leaking on the sheets below him and his hole twitching. The hand not buried in his hair was rubbing maddening circles on his bottom. Shikamaru pushed up into the touch, moaning need-ily around his mouthful.

Asuma chuckled at the Nara's action, knowing exactly what Shikamaru wanted.

"Gonna come if you're not careful," Asuma husked, and Shikamaru shuddered at the confession, "Don't make me come in your pretty little mouth. As much as I love it, I wanna come here." Asuma finished, pressing two fingers against the resistance of the Nara's pucker. Shikamaru shuddered violently and had to pull off the Sarutobi's cock as he cried out loudly. He arched up into the older man's fingers, begging for Asuma to push past the small resistance his body offered.

Asuma dragged the younger man's mouth back to his cock, and the Nara latched on greedily. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the Sarutobi's cock, effectively cutting off any orgasm the older man might have had. Asuma grinned.

"Good boy." Shikamaru whimpered, fingers digging in to the older man's thigh. After watching his erection pass between the Nara's swollen lips a few more times, Asuma turned his gaze to his teasing fingers. As he watched, his questing digits were slowly swallowed by the younger man's body. Shikamaru whined around his cock and the Sarutobi shuddered.

The Nara was still full of seed from their earlier morning sex, so there was no need for lube. Asuma spread his fingers, ensuring the Nara was stretched as far as he could be at the moment. Shikamaru was bobbing his head quickly, taking the Sarutobi to the root with each thrust. Without the impromptu cock ring, Asuma would have climaxed in the instant.

Asuma started milking the Nara's prostate for all it was worth, making the smaller man chock on a shout. With a loud gurgled moan, the Nara came, body shacking as he pushed back into the Sarutobi's fingers. Asuma helped his lover ride out his orgasm and then Shikamaru was pulling off his erection and panting against his thigh.

Asuma lifted the Nara and kissed him deeply, tongue invading the warm cavern of Shikamaru's mouth. The older man could taste himself on the Nara's lips and that made his need to take the younger man hit its limit.

With a feral growl, the Sarutobi pushed Shikamaru onto his back. He slid between parted thighs, hands gripping the supple flesh there as he pushed his lover's legs even further apart. Shikamaru gasped, back arching up off the bed.

"I love you," the Nara gasped out, hands coming up to grip at broad shoulders. Asuma groaned at the proclamation and lined himself up with the younger man's entrance. He caught the smaller man's eyes and thrust to the hilt inside him. Shikamaru's head fell back, mouth wide open.

" _Ah_ -A-su-ma- _ahh,_ " the Nara cried, body rocking with the force of each thrust into his body. Asuma didn't take it slow; instead he drove hard and fast into the smaller man. Shikamaru turned his head, burying his face in the sheets to muffle his cries. Asuma growled at the sight, hips pistoning forward hard enough to bruise the tender skin of Shikamaru's hips.

The Sarutobi moaned and pressed his face in Shikamaru's neck. He peppered the skin there with kisses and came with one last harsh jerk of his hips. The older man was surprised to feel the warm splash of another climax coaxing their stomachs.

Instead of disjoining their bodies, the elder man gripped the Nara's hip and rolled them over. Shikamaru flopped down on his lover's chest, his own chest heaving as he sucked in as much oxygen as he could. His body felt over sensitive and even Asuma's softening cock made him whimper and twitch.

The Sarutobi chuckled, running his hands soothingly up and down Shikamaru's back.

"I didn't know you could do that," the elder man teased and Shikamaru managed to grunt against his skin.

"I didn't either," Shikamaru admitted. He shifted and then grimaced as the older man's cock slid out of him.

"I need a bath, how troublesome," he muttered, earning a full belly laugh from the man under him.

"Well, come on my troublesome love. Let's go get you cleaned up," Asuma chuckled and pressed a kiss to the Nara's temple. Shikamaru muttered a retort that was lost as the older man caught his chin and kissed him breathless. There were no more protests form the Nara's swallow lips for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
